Tranches de délires
by SonaChanTheHedgehog
Summary: Quand Sonic et ses amis rencontrent les protagonistes de Tales of Symphonia, cela donne de gros délires pour meilleur...Et surtout pour le pire. Histoire née de mes terribles délires que je raconte ou que je vis avec mes amies, voire même de mes propres expériences.
1. Réactions entre Lloyd et son père

**Tranche de délire n°1 : Les différentes réactions possibles de Lloyd face à son père**

Un délire que j'ai imaginé en regardant de nombreuses parodies avec "Star Wars", Dark Vador et Luke Skywalker.  
Avec Lloyd et Kratos.  
La scène se déroule dans une salle quelconque.

Version 1:

Kratos: Lloyd...  
Lloyd: Oui...  
Kratos: J'ai quelque chose à te dire...  
Lloyd: Oui quoi?  
Kratos: Lloyd... Je suis...ton père...

Le silence règne pendant cinq secondes.

Lloyd (un peu énervé): Tu es... Mon père?  
Kratos: Oui...

*Bruit de disque qui dérape*  
Lloyd: Oui, c'est ça! Tu es mon père! Et tant qu'on y est, dis-moi que Yuan est le Père Noel!  
Kratos (étonné): Mais, Lloyd... Je te raconte la vérité!  
Yuan (au loin, avec un habit de Père Noel): Joyeux Noel les amis! HOHOHOHOHOHO! (il s'en va)  
Lloyd: Non, ce n'est pas vrai! Je suis dans un monde de fous ou quoi?

Yuan se cogne le pied gauche contre le coin de la porte et hurle comme un fou à cloche-pied

Yuan: AIE! Mon pied! Mon pied me fait mal!  
Kratos: Tu sais, tout le monde peut avoir des fous rires, des délires et tout ça!  
Lloyd: Dis-moi, tu as trop bu ou quoi? Tu es trop louche en ce moment! D'habitude, tu ne me parles jamais!  
Kratos: Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je te parle, ou sinon, je finirai le restant de mes jours tout seul...

Yuan continue d'hurler de douleur.

Kratos: BON, Quelqu'un peut-il me virer ce renégat de cet endroit? Il hurle trop! Mon fils et moi on ne s'entend plus!

Marina et Katrina arrivent.

Marina: Allez, viens papa, on va te soigner.  
Katrina: Le rouge vous va si bien!  
Yuan (souriant): Merci les filles!

Moralité de cette version: Ne jamais dire que Yuan est le Père Noel! (sauf si vous le détestez...X))

Version 2:

Kratos: Lloyd...  
Lloyd: Oui...  
Kratos: J'ai quelque chose à te dire...  
Lloyd: Oui quoi?  
Kratos: Lloyd... Je suis...ton père...

Le silence règne pendant cinq secondes. Lloyd reste figé, bouche bée.

Lloyd: Tu...Tu es mon père?  
Kratos: Oui...  
Lloyd (apeuré): Non! Dis-moi que cet évènement n'est qu'un horrible cauchemar! Je n'ose pas y croire à cette chose affreuse! Tu n'est pas... mon père!  
Kratos: Si...

Lloyd sort dehors, où se trouvent Génis et Colette.

Colette: Ca va, Lloyd?  
Lloyd (la tête vers le ciel): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN!

Moralité de cette version: Sortez vos boules-quiess si vous êtes dehors et si vous ne souhaitez pas avoir de problèmes auditifs!

Version 3:

Kratos: Lloyd...  
Lloyd: Oui...  
Kratos: J'ai quelque chose à te dire...  
Lloyd: Oui quoi?  
Kratos: Lloyd... Je suis...ton père...

Le silence règne pendant cinq secondes.

Lloyd perd son souffle et tombe dans les pommes d'un seul coup. Sauf qu'il n'a pas fait un malaise, il est décédé d'une crise cardiaque à l'âge de 17 ans, tout ça parce que Kratos est son père.

Moralité de cette version: N'imitez pas Dark Vador!

Version 4:

Kratos: Lloyd...  
Lloyd: Oui...  
Kratos: J'ai quelque chose à te dire...  
Lloyd: Oui quoi?  
Kratos: Lloyd... Je suis...ton père...

Le silence règne pendant cinq secondes.

Lloyd (criant de joie et se jettant sur son père): PAPA!  
Kratos: Ola! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de chose!  
Lloyd: J'ai vraiment cru que tu n'allais plus jamais revenir!  
Kratos: Et moi, j'ai cru que tu étais mort...  
Lloyd: Dis papa, on pourra manger des châtaignes grillées?  
Kratos: Euh... Oui, si tu veux!  
Lloyd: Dis papa, est-ce qu'on pourra chanter avec nos amis autour d'un feu de camp?  
Kratos: Euh... Oui, si tu veux!  
Lloyd: Dis papa, il y a une fête forraine en ce moment... On pourra y aller tous les deux?  
Kratos: Euh... Oui, si tu veux!  
Lloyd: Dis papa... Ca t'embête si je te fais des câlins tous les jours?  
Kratos: Alors là... Je dis non! Tu peux m'en faire autant que tu veux!  
Lloyd: Chouette!

Moralité de cette version: Aucune, car c'est trop mignon! X3

Remarque : Marina est bien la Marina Ka-Fai de ce site et Katrina est mon personnage dans _Tales of Symphonia_ !


	2. Une histoire de Kinder Bueno

**Tranche de délire n°2 : Une histoire de Kinder Bueno **

La scène se passe dans la salle de pause, devant un distributeur:

Lloyd: Tiens, j'ai une petite faim! (voit le distributeur) Oh chouette! Il reste un Kinder Bueno!

Il met sa pièce et compose son numéro.

Une voix: Tu sais qui je suis...

Lloyd se retourne et voit Sonic.

Lloyd: Non...  
Sonic: Sonic, le hérisson...  
Lloyd: Ah oui! Le hérisson qui court vite! Kat m'a beaucoup parlé de toi! Et bah moi aussi je sais courir vite!

Lloyd prend sa consomation et lit l'étiquette

Lloyd: Mais... C'est une barre de céréales!  
Sonic (chantonnant en souriant): A moi le Kinder Bueno!

Sonic met sa pièce et compose son numéro, sous l'oeil dégoûté de Lloyd. Sonic ramasse sa conso et regarde l'étiquette.

Sonic: Tiens... On dirait que la machine a un problème: J'ai aussi une barre de céréales!

Lloyd est mort de rire.

Lloyd: C'est bien fait pour toi!  
Sonic (vexé): Bah quoi? On n'a pas notre Kinder Bueno! Donc la machine a un souci...  
Lloyd: Et toi tu te crois plus malin que moi!  
Sonic: Même pas vrai!  
Lloyd: Menteur!  
Sonic: Lèche-cul!  
Lloyd: Monsieur Spontex!  
Sonic: Quoi? Répète ce que tu as dit!

Pendant que le jeune garçon et le hérisson se disputent, Katrina passe et s'approche du distributeur.

Kat: Tiens, j'ai une petite faim... Oh ça tombe bien! Il reste un Kinder Bueno. J'ai de la chance!  
Sonic: Non, n'y va pas! La machine ne marche pas bien!  
Kat: Je vais quand même essayer...

Kat insère sa pièce et récupère sa conso.

Kat: On dirait que j'ai plus de chance, je l'ai...

Elle s'en va avec son Kinder Bueno en chantonant une petite mélodie. Lloyd et Sonic la regardent, se regardent et hochent la tête.

Sonic: KAT! RENDS-MOI MON KINDER BUENO!  
Lloyd: Non, c'est le mien!  
Sonic: Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?  
Lloyd: J'ai été devant le distributeur avant toi! Na!  
Sonic: Tu es pire qu'un gamin!  
Lloyd: Et toi alors!  
Sonic: N'importe quoi!

Lloyd et Sonic suivent Katrina en courant.

Kat: Mais laissez-moi! Allez en acheter à la supérette du coin!  
Sonic et Lloyd: NON!  
Lloyd: On ne te lâchera pas!  
Sonic: Alors, rend-le nous!

La jeune femme se fait toujours poursuivre.

Kat: KRATOOOS! A L'AIDE, ON ME SUIT! ON VEUT ME VOLER MON KINDER BUENO!

Kat rentre dans une pièce. Lloyd et Sonic la cherchent.

Lloyd: Mais où est-elle?  
Sonic: Je ne sais pas...

Sonic vit Katrina assise sur une chaise, ouvrant le premier emballage de son Kinder Bueno.

Sonic: ELLE EST LA!

Le hérisson et le jeune garçon font un pas vers elle et s'arrêtent, car Kratos leur a barré le chemin.

Kratos: Alors, comme ça vous la harcelez...  
Lloyd: Papa, on peut tout expliquer...  
Sonic: Ce... Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, Je... Nous...  
Kratos: Ca suffit!

Kratos sort son épée.

Kratos: JUGEMENT!

Lloyd et Sonic se retrouvent propulsés dans les airs avant de finir à l'hosto en se disputant pour cette histoire. De l'autre côté, Katrina dégusta son Kinder Bueno, elle l'a partagé avec Kratos afin de le remercier de lui avoir rendu service. Ils passèrent alors un agréable moment à deux.

Moralité de l'histoire: S'il ne reste qu'un Kinder Bueno, regardez bien autour de vous si vous ne voyez ni Sonic, ni Lloyd! ^^"

Merci à la parodie _Tales of Symphonée_ car c'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée de cette tranche de délire.


	3. Un quiproquo très renégat

**Tranche de délire n°3 : Un quiproquo très renégat**

La scène se passe dans le bureau de Yuan

Yuan: Bon, je vois que tout le monde est là? Manque-t-il des gens?  
Un collègue: Il manque votre fille  
Yuan: Je lui ai dit qu'elle ne devait pas y assister, car je lui rédigerai un compte-rendu de cette réunion.  
Le collègue: Bon d'accord...  
Yuan: Restez sage, je reviens...

Yuan va dans des vestiaires, enlève sa cape et entre dans les sanitaires. Sonic arrive quelques secondes plus tard et voit une cape.

Sonic (pensant): Tiens tiens, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?

Il prend la cape et l'enfila sur lui

Sonic: Que je suis beau!

Il s'en alla avec la cape. Il voit ensuite les collègues du renégat qui l'attendent. Sonic entre.

Sonic: Tiens, vous attendez quelqu'un?  
Un collègue: OH NON! MAITRE YUAN! VOUS... VOUS AVEZ ETE TRANSFORME EN MONSTRE!  
Sonic (vexé): Je suis un hérisson...  
Un collègue: ENFIN, QUE VOUS AIT-IL ARRIVE?  
Sonic (étourdi): Je... Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez me dire...  
Le collègue: Mais... IL A PERDU LA MEMOIRE EN PLUS! MAITRE YUAN, NOUS SOMMES DES RENEGATS! ET VOUS ETES LE CHEF DE CETTE ORGANISATION!  
Sonic: Hein? Re... Renéquoi?  
Le collègue: Oh... C'est une catastrophe qui s'abat sur nous... J'ai honte, mais j'ai honte!  
Sonic: Je ne m'appelle pas Yuamachin! Je m'appelle Sonic! SONIC LE HERISSON! Compris?

Le silence régna alors que Yuan entra dans la pièce.

Yuan: Mais que se passe-t-il ici? C'est quoi ce boucan?  
Le collègue: MAITRE YUAN!  
Yuan: Euh...  
Sonic: Ils t'ont confondu avec moi...  
Yuan: Ah... Oui... Peux-tu rendre ma cape, s'il te plaît? Je la cherchais partout.  
Sonic: Oui. La voilà. J'aimerais savoir où je pourrais trouver la même  
Yuan: Je ne sais plus... Cela fait un bon bout de temps que je l'ai.

Sonic lui rend la cape. Mais, au même moment:

Amy: SONIIIIIIIIC!  
Sonic: NAAAAAAAAAN!

Moralité: Si Sonic vous embête, n'hésitez plus: Appelez Amy Rose!


	4. Le pire cauchemar de Katrina

**Tranche de délire n°4 : Le pire cauchemar de Katrina**

La scène se passe dans une pièce quelconque

Yggdrasill: Katrina...

Pas de réponse.

Yggdrasill: Katrina...

Il entre dans la chambre de celle-ci. Elle écoute de la musique dans son MP3 allongée sur son lit en bullant.

Yggdrasill: KATRIIINAAAA!

Kat sursaute et tombe de son lit. Elle retire son casque et stoppe son MP3.

Kat: Yggdrasill? Mais que fais-tu ici? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?  
Yggdrasill: Il y a Kratos qui veut te voir...  
Kat: Ah oui? Pourquoi?  
Yggdrasill: Bah je ne sais pas, je ne vis pas dans sa tête!

Yggdrasill part. Katrina sort de la chambre, mais se fait assommer par celui-ci avec une poêle. Il la prend par les bras.

Pendant ce temps:

Sonic entre dans la salle de pause en catastrophe:

Sonic: C'est horrible, c'est horrible!  
Yuan: Quoi, que se passe-t-il?  
Sonic: Kat... Elle a... Elle a...  
Knuckles: Ca me fait penser à France Gall, je ne sais pas pourquoi...  
Marina: Parce que c'est elle qui a chanté cette chanson, imbécile!  
Knuckles: Mais c'est bon, arrête!  
Sonic: Katrina Brunel A ETE ASSOMMEE PAR CET IMBECILE D'YGGDRASILL!  
Tous: QUOI?  
Marina: C'est impossible... Tonton ne peut pas faire une chose pareille!  
Tous les persos soniciens: QUOI? CET HOMME EST TON ONCLE?!  
Marina: Et oui! ^^ Et je l'aime!

Tous sont désespérés (même Yuan!)

Pendant ce temps:

Kat se réveille ligottée à une chaise avec un foulard sur sa bouche. Yggdrasill se trouve devant lui.

Yggdrasill: Bon, tu t'es amusée avec moi... Désormais, c'est à mon tour de m'amuser avec toi!  
Kat: Muhhuhhummmm! (Traduction: C'est bon, je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai occasionné)  
Yggdrasill: ET C'EST PARTI! WOOOUUUUHOUUUU!

Pendant ce temps:

Sonic: Vous avez entendu ce bruit?  
Yuan: Oui, bien sûr!  
Kratos: Je sens qu'il va arriver quelque chose de grave à Kat!  
Sonic (chuchottant): Venez voir, c'est horrible.

Yuan colle son oeil à la serrure et voit une chose horrible

Yuan: Mais c'est dégeu!  
Kratos: Je vais regarder!

Kratos fait le même geste et voit Yggdrasill harceler sexuellement la pauvre Katrina qui n'avait rien demandé.

Kratos: Oh mon dieu!  
Yuan: On dit Oh my Martel!  
Kratos: Peu importe, je vais défoncer la porte ET BOUFFER SES COU***** A CE CO****!

Kratos prend de l'élan et casse la porte. Yggdrasill est à moitié nu (si si je vous le jure!) près d'une Katrina très traumatisée.

Yggdrasill: Mais que fais-tu ici?  
Kratos: C'est plutôt moi qui devrait poser cette question! Libère-la!  
Yggdrasill: NON!

Sonic et Yuan entrent

Sonic et Yuan: JINGA JINGA JINGA JINGA JINGA JINGA BOO!

Yggdrasill est envoyé par la fenêtre de la pièce. Kratos libère Katrina qui se serre près de lui.

Kat: Oh, Kratos! Merci de m'avoir sauvé! Oh! Je t'aime Kratos...

Gros blanc. Tout le monde la regarde.

Kat (gênée): Euh... J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?

Yuan, Marina et Sonic: VIVE LES MARIES!

Moralité: ATTENTION A YGGDRASILL!

**Note :** Le « JINGA JINGA JINGA JINGA JINGA JINGA BOO! » fait partie de la vidéo Sonic Adventure in 3 minutes que vous pouvez voir sur Youtube (vous allez bien rire, croyez-moi !)


	5. Coooofiiiidis!

**Tranche de délire n°5 : Cooofiiiidis !**

La scène se passe dans une pièce ressemblant à un dojo.

Katrina voulait se perfectionner dans les arts martiaux. Elle a donc demandé de l'aide auprès de Marina qui maîtrise toutes les techniques.

A un moment, Kat voulait se débrouiller seule, sous le regard de Colette, Sonic et ses amis. Kat voulait s'exécuter, mais Marina l'arrête.

Marina: Tu n'as pas la bonne position. Je vais rectifier ton tir.

Elle lui changea sa trajectoire. Katrina l'exécuta ensuite. Les spectateurs aplaudissent. Lloyd apparaît près des filles.

Lloyd: Ca fait du bien d'être bien conseillée!

Et pouf! Sans savoir d'où ils viennent, Yuan, Yggdrasill et Kratos arrivent en chantant le jingle de la pub Cofidis, habillés avec le même costume jaune et noir des bonhommes de la pub et exécutant la même danse. Kat éclatta de rire, alors que Marina les regarde, un peu choquée.

Marina: Euh... Tonton, papa, vous faites quoi au juste?  
Yuan: On fait les bonhommes en jaune de chez Cofidis, car Kat les adore!  
Yggdrasill: On fait de la pub en même temps pour cette assurance, élue service client de l'année!  
Kat: Oui, bien sûr! Va continuer à faire ta pub dans la rue!  
Kratos: J'ai honte, et je suis laid dans ce costume!  
Kat: Moi je trouve que le jaune te va bien!  
Kratos: Bon je vais me changer maintenant!

Les trois hommes et Lloyd s'en vont car l'entraînement est terminé. Cependant, on peut entendre:

Lloyd, Yuan et Yggdrasill: COOOOOFIIIDIS!

Moralité: Euh... Sans commentaire!

Merci à ce spot publicitaire débile mais marrant de m'avoir donné l'idée!


	6. Vive les saucisses?

**Tranche de délire n°6 : Vive les saucisses ?**

**Attention :**** Léger yaoi !**

Cette scène se passe dans deux appartements: l'un avec Colette et Lloyd et l'autre avec Kratos et Yuan.

C'est l'heure du dîner!  
Kratos et Yuan commencent à manger de leurs côté. En face de leur grande fenêtre de leur cuisine, Kratos voit Lloyd et Colette s'installer dans leur canapé avec une assiette et une fourchette. Colette pique une petite bouchée de l'assiette et la donne à Lloyd un peu comme des amoureux.

Kratos (dans ses pensées et souriant): Lloyd, mon fils, je vois que tu as trouvé l'amour de ta vie. Si ceci est vrai, je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, comme ça l'a été pour moi avec ta mère.

Mais, quand il revient à ses moutons, il voit une saucisse entière débarquer devant lui. Une saucisse entière piquée sur la fouchette que Yuan tendait devant lui. Il avait observé lui aussi la scène et a eu la délicieuse idée de lui avouer son amour avec une saucisse! Kratos la regarde, mais un peu choqué. Yuan abandonna alors son idée.

Moralité: Pour séduire la personne que vous désirez à vie, ne lui montrez pas de saucisses!

Merci à Conforama et sa pub conne mais marrante de m'avoir donné l'idée!


	7. Un défi pour Sonic

**Tranche de délire n°7 : Un défi pour Sonic**

Merci à Sonic-44 et sa BD pour m'avoir donné l'idée.

La scène se passe dans une salle quelconque.

Sonic dort sur le canapé avec son casque sur ses oreilles. Shadow arrive et retire lentement le casque. Sonic se réveille.

Sonic: Mais... Que se passe-t-il?  
Shadow: Salut Sonic...  
Sonic: Shadow? Mais que fais-tu ici?  
Shadow: J'ai un défi pour toi!  
Sonic: Ah oui? Et c'est quoi?

Shadow lui chuchotta le défi.

Shadow (voix normale): Je parie que tu es incapable de relever mon défi...  
Sonic: Tu plaisantes? J'accepte ton défi!

Plus tard, pendant ce temps, Katrina avait fini de créer un cosplay de Lloyd pour Sonic. Elle avait créé également celui de Colette pour Amy et celui de Génis pour Tails. Elle envisageait de créer un de Kratos et un de Yuan pour respectivement Shadow et Silver. Amy et Tails arrivent déguisés.

Kat: Vous êtes magnifiques dedans!  
Amy: Ca change, mais j'aime bien!  
Tails: Dis, tu crois que les vrais personnages apprécieront nos déguisements?  
Kat: Mais oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Restez ici, je vais appeler Sonic pour qu'il puisse enfiler le sien.

Elle appelle Sonic, mais sans réponse. Elle voit Shadow parler avec Yuan et Kratos.

Kat: Je cherche Sonic, savez-vous où il se touve?  
Yuan: Non, j'étais occupé.  
Kratos: Moi non plus.  
Shadow: Moi je sais. Attends, je vais t'y emmener...

Shadow l'emmène vers la porte de la pièce et se sauve. Elle frappe à la porte.

Kat: Sonic, c'est moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer...

Pas de réponse.

Kat: Sonic? Sonic! Réponds-moi, non d'un chien!

Toujours pas de réponse.

Kat: Je vais défoncer cette porte alors!

Elle prend de l'élan et cassa la porte en criant comme un kamikaze.  
Kat voit alors... Sonic vêtu de la robe d'Amy!

Kat: Sonic? C'est toi?  
Sonic: Bah oui... Pourquoi?

Kat pouffe puis éclate de rire. Son rire est si fort qu'il raisonne dans toutes les pièces voisines. Tout le monde sursaute et vient voir dans cette pièce. Kat est pliée de rire devant la foule sous les sourires.  
Amy, quant à elle est tellement choquée qu'elle fût victime d'une crise cardiaque et tomba comme Colette quand elle fait une chutte... Quant à Kat, elle continue de rire et de balancer de tout et n'importe quoi, comme si elle était sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

Moralité: Si vous voyez Katrina rire comme dans ce délire, demandez-lui ce qu'elle a bu!


	8. Caca chez Paul

**Tranche de délire n°8 : Caca chez Paul**

Kratos est dans la salle de pause en train de lire un journal. Lloyd arrive. Kratos ferme son journal.

Lloyd: Papa!  
Kratos: Oui, qu'il y a-t-il Lloyd?  
Lloyd: J'ai envie de faire caca!  
Kratos: Bah va aux toilettes, je ne vois pas où est le problème...  
Lloyd: Non! J'ai envie de faire dans les toilettes de Paul.  
Kratos: Mais on ne connaît personne qui s'appelle Paul!  
Lloyd: Papa! Je veux faire caca chez Paul!  
Kratos: Et pourquoi?  
La troupe des héros, avec Sonic et ses amis, Kat et les renégats: PARCE QUE CHEZ PAUL, IL Y A BRISE TOUCH AND FRESH!  
Kat: C'est plus discret qu'un aérosol, cela dégage un parfum doux et agréable, même après avoir fait caca!

Tout le monde la regarde

Kat (timide): Bah... Quoi?  
Sonic: Bon, on va chez Paul ou pas?  
Lloyd: Je viens avec vous! WHEEEEEE!

Et c'est ainsi que toute la bande va chez Paul pour aller faire caca, acheter du bon pain, des bonnes pâtisseries et de bons sandwichs. Lloyd fût le plus heureux des hommes.

Moralité: Si vous croisez le chemin de Paul, emmenez Lloyd! ^^


	9. Un poème pour Yggdrasill

**Tranche de délire n°9 : Un poème pour Yggdrasill**

Voilà un délire que j'ai inventé un soir dans ma chambre d'internat:

La scène se passe dans une pièce spéifique pour la déesse Martel.

Kat: Yggdrasill?  
Yggdrasill: Oui, qu'est-ce que tu me veux?  
Kat: J'ai écris un poème pour toi, viens!  
Yggdrasill: Un poème? Pour moi? Mais pourquoi?  
Kat: Et bien... Parce que!  
Yggdrasill: Bon d'accord...

Ils vont dans une salle avec tous les autres gens. Kat va sur la scène.

Kat: Silence s'il vous plaît...

Brouhaha pas possible.

Yggdrasill: VOS GUEEEEULES LES CONS! Y A KATRINA QUI VA ME RECITER UN POEME!  
Tous: QUOI?  
Sonic: Mais tu es dingue Kat!  
Kat: Je n'ai pas encore commencé (en lui chuchotant): Crois-moi, vous allez bien vous marrer!  
Sonic: Bon d'accord. (A tout le monde): Bon, taisez-vous, sinon Yggramachin ne va rien entendre...  
Yggdrasill et Marina: C'est Yggdrasill, imbécile!  
Kat: Merci Sonic! Merci Yggy et Marina...

Kat ouvre sa feuille de papier et se racle la gorge.

Kat: Oh, cher Yggdrasill,  
Tu es le plus gros roi des imbéciles  
Tous les jours, tu sens le persil  
Car tu aimes cette lessive  
Et tu as une tête de persil.

Yggdrasill  
Tous les jours, tu te maquilles les cils  
Et tu aimes utiliser de l'Eparcyl  
Pour déboucher ta fosse sceptique  
Tous les jours, les gens t'appellent Yggdrasill,

Car Yggdrasill,  
La fosse tranquille!

On entend Yuan éclater de rire devant la salle. Il rit tellement qu'il s'écroula par terre.

Yuan: C'est...C'EST LE POEME LE PLUS DROOOOLE QUE J'AI CONNU!  
Yggdrasill (en colère): Non, c'est LE poème le plus AFFREUX QUE J'AI ENTENDU DE TOOOUTE MA VIE!  
Marina: Kat, tu es sûr que tu n'as pas trop bu quand tu as écrit ce poème?  
Kat (souriant): Non Marina...  
Sonic: Tu es complètement timbrée, Kat!  
Marina: Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi.  
Tails (inquiet): Oui, j'espère que Yuan ne va pas mourir d'une crise cardiaque...  
Sonic: Mais non, je crois qu'il se lâche là...  
Yggdrasill: YUAN, TA GUEEEEEULE!  
Kat: Yggdrasill! Imbécile!  
Yggdrasill: Oh KATRINA, TU M'ENQUIQUINES, ZUT ET CROTTE ET MERDE!

Yggy s'en va.

Moralité: Si vous voulez voir votre pire ennemi en furie, écrivez-lui un poème: ça le calmera... ^^


	10. S'aimer tel que l'on est

**Tranche de délire n°10 : S'aimer tel que l'on est**

Cette tranche de délire est née d'un dégoût que j'ai en moi et que j'ai décidé de vous raconter d'une manière humouristique.

Sonic court dans le couloir. Il se cogne contre Lloyd qui tombe à terre comme le hérisson.

Lloyd: Mais regarde devant toi non d'un chien!  
Sonic: Pardon, mais c'est urgent  
Lloyd: ?  
Sonic: Katrina fait une dépression nerveuse  
Lloyd: ...? Ce n'est pas possible!  
Sonic: Où est ton père?  
Lloyd: Lequel?  
Sonic: Comment ça lequel?  
Lloyd: Bah j'en ai deux, banane!  
Sonic: Ah oui, c'est vrai, excuse moi... Pas le nain, l'autre...  
Lloyd: Il est avec Yuan je crois...  
Sonic: Merci!

Il s'en va.

Pendant ce temps, dans une salle de repos:

Yuan: J'avais remarqué que Katrina est beaucoup avec toi, j'ai l'impression qu'elle aime ta présence!  
Marina: Papa! Pas devant lui!  
Yuan: Bah quoi?  
Kratos: Ce n'est pas très grave.

Sonic arrive

Sonic: A l'aide à l'aide!  
Marina: Tiens, voilà Monsieur Spontex!  
Sonic (nerveux): Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à m'appeler comme ça?  
Marina: Parce que tu l'as écrasé une fois comme si tu jouais au rugby et puis...  
Yuan: Marina arrête! (à Sonic) Ce n'est pas très grave, mais tu avais de la chance ces fois-là. Que se passe-t-il? Que nous veux-tu?  
Sonic: Katrina est triste. je voudrais bien la consoler, mais...  
Kratos: Je vois. Je vais y aller.  
Yuan: Attends, on vient aussi!

Tout le groupe va la voir. Ils voient une katrina en train de pleurer, avec un catalogue de prêt à porter féminin à la main.

Kratos: Bah Katrina, que se passe-t-il?  
Katrina: Dis-moi sincèrement... Me trouves-tu belle?  
Kratos (étonné et rougissant avec les autres): Euh... Pourquoi cette question?  
Kat: Toutes les filles que je vois sont bien foutues, bien habillées, fines et bien maquillées. J'ai beau faire comme elles, mais je trouve que ces filles sont bien plus jolies que moi et ça me fend le coeur!

Elle continue de pleurer.

Sonic: Bah Kat, je te trouve très jolie comme ça. Comme les autres filles. Tu es normale avec un gabarit différent, c'est tout!  
Kat: Dites, est-ce que vous me voyez avec des hanches plus fines?

Tout le monde imagina Kat avec une carrure et un bassin plus fins

Yuan, Marina, Sonic et Kratos: Non

Kratos s'asseoit à côté d'elle.

Kratos: Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu pleures juste pour cela. Tu es très bien comme ça, je préfère les femmes avec des formes que toutes maigres et horribles.  
Kat: Mais ta femme était fine, non?  
Kratos (rouge): Euh... Oui, mais elle n'était pas filiforme comme celles que tu vois. Tu es parfaite avec ce corps, mais même si tu ne l'aimes pas, tu dois le faire avec, c'est tout.  
Kat: Alors... Je ne suis pas grosse?  
Marina, Yuan, Kratos et Sonic: Mais non!

Yggdrasill apparaît en tablier.

Yggdrasill: J'ai préparé de délicieux gâteaux! Si quelqu'un veut prendre des kilos, il n'y a pas de soucis!  
Yuan, Kratos et Sonic: YGGDRASILL, TA GUEULE!  
Yggdrasill (ronchonnant): Bah quoi? Raaah! On ne peut jamais plaisanter avec vous!

Lloyd et Colette arrivent

Lloyd: Mais que se passe-t-il ici?  
Sonic: La soeur de ton amie se trouve grosse par rapport aux autres filles.  
Colette: Katrina, mais pourquoi dis-tu cela? Tu es très belle! Pas vrai Lloyd?  
Lloyd: Mais oui mais oui!  
Kat: Non Colette, tu es bien plus belle que moi!  
Sonic et Lloyd: STOOOP!

Zélos arrive, intrigué.

Zélos: Alors, comme ça il y a une fille qui pleure, mais pourquoi?  
Colette: Et bien... Elle se trouve moins belle que les autres filles, dont moi.  
Zélos: NON MAIS ELLE PLAISANTE? MAIS ELLE EST TROP SEXY!  
Sonic: Et rebelotte avec lui...  
Lloyd: Bon, on va jouer à un jeu Kat, d'accord?  
Kat: D'accord...  
Lloyd: Tu vas éviter de dire que tu es moins belle que les autres, d'accord?  
Kat: Euh...  
Sonic: Allez Kat!

Kat se racle la gorge et essuie ses larmes

Kat: Je suis... Je... suis... Je suis...  
Tout le reste: Tu es...  
Kat: Je suis je suis...  
Tout le reste: Tu es tu es...  
Kat: Je suis... Aussi jolie que les autres filles...  
Tout le monde: AAAALEINUILLLLAAAAAA!  
Yuan (priant, les larmes aux yeux): Oooohh! Merci Martel!

Kat retrouve le sourire.

Zélos: Ca fait plaisir de te revoir de bonne humeur! Et maintenant...  
Sheena (qui débarque à l'improviste): ZELOOOOS! ARRETE TES MANIEERES!  
Zélos (désespéré): Oh non!  
Sheena: Arrête un peu ou sinon je t'envoie chez Tata Lucile!  
Zélos: NOOON! ELLE VA ME CASSER LA GUEULE ET M'ENVOYER A L'HOSTOOOO! WHAAAAAAA!

Kat et Kratos sortent sans que personne ne les voie.

Kratos: Ca te dit qu'on aille boire un verre ensemble?  
Kat: Oui, avec plaisir, mais il faut que je me change d'abord...  
Kratos: Prend tout ton temps pour sortir la jolie femme souriante qui est en toi!

Et c'est ainsi que Katrina/Moi-même assure ses formes. Car quand on a envie de porter un slim et d'autres vêtements moulants en bas, que c'est mission impossible en raison d'un bassin large et qu'on ne trouve pas sa taille pour le joli petit blouson à la mode parce qu'on a les épaules larges, ça rage. Mais des avantages se présentent: On peut porter des pantalons larges XXL (style pattes d'éléphant) et on peut avoir une poitrine plus généreuse pour bien la mettre en valeur. De quoi faire craquer des mecs (sauf que j'ai Kratos! Na! )

Moralité: Il faut assumer son corps!


	11. Le secret de Yuan enfin révélé!

**Tranche de délire n°11 : Le secret de Yuan enfin révélé !**

Sonic court dans le couloir. Il s'arrête net.  
Il voit une porte entre ouverte. Il regarde et voit Yuan bricoler sur son ordinateur.

NON! Il ne veut pas faire son Tails (Tailsounet choupiii! 3 ), il regardait un film assez étrange...  
Avec des cris et des "Oh Oui!" d'homme et de femme.  
Il s'agissait d'un film porno.  
Oui, et croyez-moi, Yuan était tombé dessus par hasard et voulait tester ce genre de film, car après tout, un mec a ses besoins comme le diraient les filles. Le renégat était très absorbé par ce film. Tellement qu'il sentait que son taux de testostérone augmentait rapidement. Il avait des pulsions incontrolables.

Sonic entre dans la pièce.

Sonic: Salut! Alors comme ça, on regarde des films étranges?  
Yuan: On t'a jamais appris à frapper à la porte avant d'entrer? Crétin!  
Sonic (gêné): Ouuups! Tu as raison! Pardon!

Sonic sort, tape à la porte et entre après avoir eu l'autorisation de Yuan.

Yuan: Bon, que me veux-tu?  
Sonic: Je voulais savoir ce que tu regardais sur ton ordinateur.  
Yuan: Un film, pourquoi?  
Sonic: Et c'est quoi comme film?  
Yuan: Un film... Avec de la romance *Rougit comme une tomate*

Sans le faire exprès, le hérisson voit le titre du film sur la barre Internet.

Sonic: "Blanche Fesse et les sept mains"... Tu appelles ça un film de romance?  
Yuan (tout rouge): Euh... Oui! Et alors? J'ai bien le droit, non?

Sonic sort du couloir en éclattant de rire.

Sonic: MESDAMES MESDEMOISELLES MESSIEURS! ANNONCE IMPORTANTE! YUAN KA-KAI REGARDE DES FILMS PORNOGRAPHIQUES! YUAN REGARDE DES FILMS PORNOS!

Tout le monde sort et regarde Sonic.

Marina: Papa, mais comment as-tu fait ton compte?  
Yuan: Mais je ne sais pas! C'est lui qui l'a cherché!  
Sonic: YUAN REGARDE DES FILMS PORNOS! YUAN...  
Marina et Kat ensemble: SONIIIC! TA GUEUUULE!  
Sonic: Quoi?  
Kat: Pourquoi hurles-tu sous tous les toits que Yuan regarde des films pornos?  
Sonic: Mais parce que je l'ai vu!  
Kat: Yuan a bien le droit, non? Il est un grand garçon!  
Marina: Il dit ça parce qu'il est jaloux, puisqu'il n'a pas de pénis!

Temps de silence.

Lloyd, Marina et Kat (avec le geste de Brice de Nice): ET CASSE!  
Sonic: Et vous allez faire quoi pour me punir? Casser mes deux bras?

Et c'est ainsi que Sonic finit sa soirée à l'hosto avec ses deux bras dans le plâtre.

Moralité: Défense de déranger le chef!


End file.
